1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a notification method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the appearance of electronic apparatus furnished with a so-called on-screen keyboard (called the OSK hereunder) formed by icons and virtual operation keys displayed on a display screen to be touched by a user for input purposes. The OSK is constituted illustratively by a touch display screen that displays a plurality of virtual operation keys laid out in a manner similar to the hardware keyboard, i.e., a physical input interface designed to input characters. As such, the OSK is a kind of virtual input interface. The OSK was developed as an input interface to keep pace with the ongoing miniaturization of electronic devices such as PCs (personal computers), changes in the form of such devices and in the environment in which they are used, and growing emphasis on their design and functionality. The OSK is now attracting attention as an effective input interface.
Under these circumstances, efforts are underway to develop techniques intended to enhance the user's convenience in handling the virtual input interface. One such technique, disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-54589, involves allowing the virtual operation keys defining the position of reference for key input operations (i.e., so-called home position) to be established as desired based on the user's operations.